Enemy of my Enemy
by ScarletDevil1503
Summary: [2012 Cartoon Universe] The turtles encounter a new enemy on the streets of NYC – one that challenges every aspect of their unique talents. Akira has a vengeful vendetta against one of the brothers that she seeks to settle in cold blood. Can they outwit this shadowy villain and free her unwilling prisoner? Set in Season 1, before "The Gauntlet." Eventual Leo/OC. Some Donnie/April.
1. Chapter 1: Akira

A/N: I recently became obsessed with Nickelodeon's TMNT. This happened. Please enjoy and be wary of occasional Japanese.

Edit: As requested, I've added translations at the bottom of each chapter. Direct translations will be in "quotes."

Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

~ **Enemy of my Enemy** ~**  
**

**Chapter 1: Akira  
**

"Hey, Donnie! Check this out!"

Donatello forced himself not to cringe as Michelangelo burst into the lab. How many times had he been interrupted today? Five? If it wasn't Leonardo coming to drag him to Master Splinter's training session, it was Michelangelo wanting to share his latest "epiphany."

"Dude, look – you're not gonna believe this!"

As Michelangelo bounced on his toes in anticipation, Donatello muttered to himself as he reluctantly set down his graphing compass. "What is it _now,_ Mikey?"

"Okay, okay..." Michelangelo's eyes lit up as Donatello stared blankly at his tightly balled hands, waiting for him to reveal his latest find. "It's... a..." He gradually spread his fingers for the dramatic unveiling, and then suddenly shoved a slimy, green blob into Donatello's face. "FROG!"

Donatello glared in annoyance. "That's _it_?" he snapped, rolling his eyes. "Couldn't you just show Raph? Or Leo?"

Michelangelo's face fell. "Well... I already did. They didn't really care." He chuckled sheepishly as the frog's yellow eyes swiveled this way and that, as if planning his escape. "But, Donnie, this little guy could be our distant cousin! O-Or brother! Doesn't he look just like me?" Michelangelo put on his best froggy smile, holding the small amphibian close to his face for comparison.

Donatello shook his head crossly at his brother. "No, Mikey, he doesn't," he said blandly, turning back to his work. "Put the poor thing back where you found it."

Pouting for just a moment, Michelangelo turned and sluggishly left the lab. The frog's chin bulged when he croaked in his captor's hands. "I know, little guy," Michelangelo sighed, holding the frog close to his chest. "You're an outcast... that makes two of us."

Across the lair, the sounds of Leonardo training with Splinter resounded from the dojo. Michelangelo absently wondered why his brother had been training so much lately as he plopped down on the living room couch. An episode of "Space Heroes" played quietly on the TV as Raphael casually flipped through an upside-down comic book. His eyes darted from the comic to the TV in what he'd hoped was a "subtle" manner.

"Whoa. Since when did you watch Leo's show, Raph?" Michelangelo whispered loudly, eying Raphael as he set his frog on a worn throw pillow.

Raphael scoffed and buried his face in the comic. "Since never," he muttered, peeking at the screen from the corner of his eye. "Buzz off, Mike."

"Hey, guys, I found something!" April dashed into the room with a laptop clutched to her chest, her blue eyes wide with excitement.

"Me, too!" Michelangelo exclaimed, scooping up his frog and holding it up like a gold metal. "Meet my new cousin!"

Raphael took advantage of the sudden distraction to watch the last few minutes of "Space Heroes" as Donatello floated into the room, as if drawn there by April's voice. "What is it, April?" the purple-banded turtle asked, moving closer.

April eyed Michelangelo's new "relative" warily as she met Donatello halfway across the living room. "Take a look." She opened her laptop and set it on the back of the couch to show Donatello her findings. "Remember that camera I borrowed last week? I set it up in the alley behind my apartment and... well, see for yourself."

Raphael's curiosity piqued when a semi-gargled audio floated from the laptop speakers, and Michelangelo glowered when his frog was once again ignored. The two brothers joined April and Donatello in front of the laptop to watch the video footage.

Donatello rubbed the back of his neck as he stared at the dark, unclear recording. "Um, April... I don't really see –"

"No, wait!" she whispered, pointing at the corer of the screen. "Do you see that?"

The three turtles inched closer to the screen, squinting.

"See what?" Raphael barked impatiently.

April sighed heavily and used the keyboard hotkeys to brighten the screen. "There – see it now?"

"...Legs?" Michelangelo drawled cautiously.

"Yes, yes, now shush!" she hissed, leaning closer to the speakers.

Obediently, the boys remained quiet as a garbled voice came over the speakers. "_Tomorrow night, maybe. There's no need to rush things,_" the voice said. The legs on screen shifted and the hem of a pair of jeans came into view. "_I know, Dom,_" said a second voice. _"But Akira-sama is getting restless, you know._" April mouthed the words as they were spoken; she'd obviously watched the playback several times. The first voice returned with: "_I'll deal with Akira. You just focus on the girl._"

"And that's it," April said, pausing the video.

Donatello frowned, holding his chin. He was deeply concerned by what he'd just heard, especially the part about "tomorrow night." So, he asked briskly, "April, when did you find this?"

"The recording is from three days ago, but I just found this clip today. What do you think it means?" she breathed, closing her laptop.

"I don't know...," Donatello replied, appearing just as bewildered as April. "The real question is the identity of this 'Akira' person."

"Must be someone important," Raphael grunted, recognizing the reverence behind the Japanese "sama" honorific.

Michelangelo crossed his arms, deep in thought. "Wait... who's 'the girl'?"

"April, obviously," Raphael growled, kicking his brother in the shin.

Michelangelo yelped in surprise and lost his grip on the frog; it immediately leaped to the floor and began hopping towards the TV. "Little guy!" Michelangelo cried, diving for him. When he nearly planted his face in Master Splinter's foot, he quickly straightened and chuckled awkwardly. "Sorry, Sensei..."

Master Splinter paid him little attention as he stepped around the couch, walking stick in hand. Leonardo followed close behind, clutching a white towel which he used to dry the sweat from his face. "What is the matter, children?" Splinter gently inquired.

Raphael deadpanned at the term "children" as April replayed the recording for the old rat. Sprinter stroked his chin hair pensively as he and Leonardo watched, and the latter's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

"This is from a few days ago, Sensei," Donatello informed him, watching the screen with calculating eyes. "Whatever they planned to do 'tomorrow night' never happened."

"Or, perhaps, it _did_," Splinter said ominously, gripping his stick. "April may not be 'the girl' in question."

"Master, do you know this 'Akira-sama'?" Leonardo asked, his eyes pinned on the small portion of ragged jeans in the paused video.

Splinter laughed low in his throat. "Do not assume that I am familiar with every Japanese name in New York, Leonardo."

Leonardo's face colored. "_H-Hai_..."

"April-chan, have you been aware of any unusual presences behind your apartment building?" Splinter asked, turning his attention to the girl.

April swallowed thickly. "I-I have. Not for very long, though – maybe a week. That's why I asked to borrow Donnie's surveillance camera." She nodded gratefully to Donatello, who smiled back grimly.

"_Sou ka_...," Splinter murmured, becoming lost in thought.

"Well, I say we can't take any chances with this Akira dude," Raphael piped, balling his hands into fists.

"Uh... 'Akira' sounds like a girl name," Michelangelo said, shrinking away from Raphael's challenging glare.

Leonardo threw his towel over his shoulder and crossed his arms. "Whoever it is and whatever they're after, we need to protect April."

"Agreed," said Donatello wholeheartedly, placing a defensive hand on the girl's shoulder. She glanced up at him thankfully.

"I say we stake her place out tonight, see if those goons come back," Leonardo continued.

Splinter nodded approvingly at his son and student. "It may also be wise for April to remain below for the time being. It will be much safer for her out of harm's way."

"'Remain below'? Here in the lair?" April asked excitedly, feeling relieved at the prospect of a sleepover.

"Aw, this is gonna be awesome," Michelangelo said longingly, having completely forgotten about his stray frog. "It's about time we did something fun!"

~TMNT~TMNT~

Akira glared at her reflection in the mirror. Though the room was dimly lit, every nagging detail of the face that stared back was all too clear to her. The annoyingly hazel eyes, the thick, dark eyebrows, and the thin, shapely lips taunted her like a nightmare that refused to be forgotten. Worst of all – the weak, incapable body in which she found herself left her feeling more vulnerable than ever before. She dug her fingernails into the palms of her hands, hoping to damage the body in some way that didn't inhibit her own ability.

"Akira-sama," a quivering voice addressed her from behind, stealing her attention away from the mirror. "Me and Benedict are ready whenever you are. Just give the word."

The woman's eyes flashed with fury behind her girlish features as she turned to the lowly servant known as Dominic. His unshaven face and tattered clothing disgusted her, but she kept her temper in check nonetheless. She had need of the filthy creature that knelt before her whether she wanted to admit it or not. Circling around Dominic with slow, menacing steps, "Tonight, then," she said without expression. "I'll expect your return before dawn."

"A-Alright," Dominic stuttered, watching his hands as he rubbed them together anxiously. "And, uh... our payment?" he chanced, wincing when Akira's steps came to an abrupt halt.

Akira grimaced at the greedy thug. Had she been in a more capable body, she would make him pay for his blatant disrespect. However, she extracted a leather wallet from the inner pocket of her white petticoat and tossed it at the man's feet. "As promised...," she murmured, turning toward the room's only window as Dominic fumbled through the bills in the wallet.

"Th-Thank you, Akira... sama," Dominic gasped, quickly adding the title which she'd demanded them to use. "Benny and I will get that girl tonight."

Akira allowed herself a contented smirk as Dominic scrambled out of the room and closed the door. She gazed out at the streets of New York in silence, while yellow cabs and pedestrians filled the space with orderly chaos. The orange light of the setting sun illuminated her pale face with a rather alien hue as the day quickly ended. The notion of the coming night comforted Akira – nighttime always had. The absence of light offered secure shadows and safe silence for one to become lost in. In the shadows, Akira was confident that she had the upper-hand in any fight, even in her current, useless body.

"Just a while longer...," Akira whispered to herself, clenching her fists once again. "Just a while longer until I can avenge my body." Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she spoke the name of the one being on Earth that she hated the most: "_Leonardo_."

* * *

Translations:

_-sama _ – Honorific referring to a high-ranking person

_Hai_ – "Yes" (formal)

_-chan – _Honorific of endearment usually used with young women

_Sou ka_ – "I see"


	2. Chapter 2: Stakeout

A/N: Thanks for the feedback, everyone.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Stakeout**

The gentle, swooshing sound of Michelangelo's yo-yo was the only noise to break the silence among the four brothers sitting on the rooftop of April's apartment building. The everyday sounds of the city were mere background noise as they patiently stood guard. Whenever a soft footfall echoed up from the alleyway below, Leonardo would crouch near the edge of the building and peer down, checking for suspicious activity.

"Nope... nothing," Leonardo said for the seventh time that night. He crossed his arms and leaned against a blackened chimney stack. "I'm beginning to think that Master Splinter was right – the people in the video _weren't_ talking about April."

"Still...," Donatello mused, subtly rubbing his tired eyes. "We need to be sure."

"Don't ya think five hours of 'staking out' is enough?" Raphael grumbled from his perch on an air vent, absently twirling one of his sai.

Michelangelo checked the digital display of his T-Pod and tucked it back into his belt. "That would be six hours," he corrected dryly, resuming his yo-yo practice.

Raphael let out a purposefully loud sigh. "Just think, Donnie... April is back at the lair right now, probably sleeping on the couch. In her _pajamas_."

Donatello rolled his eyes at his brother's pitiful attempt at shaking his determination. "That's right, Raph – she's safe and sound thanks to our being _here_."

Raphael's begrudged mutters nearly drowned out the sudden whispering from the alley, but Leonardo's sensitive hearing picked it up. "Raph, shush!" he whispered, putting his finger to his mouth. Crawling to the ledge once more, Leonardo watched the two shady figures that conversed behind a dumpster far below.

"You've got the stuff, Benny?" Dominic hissed, glancing around to make sure they were alone.

Benedict extracted a half-used bottle of chloroform and an oil-stained rag from the backpack he wore, grinning. "Yeah, Dom."

After confirming that no one else was in the alley, Dominic pulled out the leather wallet he'd received earlier that evening. "Okay, here's your cut." He handed over about one-third of the bills.

Benedict counted them swiftly. "Hey, c'mon," he prodded, holding out his hand for more.

Dominic laughed nervously and relinquished a full half of the money. "Oh, right..."

Leonardo had watched the exchange wordlessly. Then, turning to his brothers who had joined him on the ledge, "I think these are our guys," he whispered.

"Yeah? Then let's get 'em," Michelangelo said dangerously, reaching for the nunchucks on his back.

"Mikey, wait. We need a plan," Leonardo cautioned, motioning for him to stand down.

"A plan?" Raphael repeated, scoffing. "A plan for these wimps? I don't think so." His sais flashed in front of the brothers before he dropped onto the nearest fire escape, heading down to confront the thugs.

Michelangelo shrugged and followed Raphael's lead as Donatello hesitated with Leonardo. They exchanged glances. "I guess we're in this together," Leonardo sighed, drawing his duel katanas. Shaking off his feeling of unease, Donatello followed shortly after with his bo staff at the ready.

Dominic hadn't expected much of a resistance that night, let alone an ambush by a human-sized, red-banded turtle. A horrified screech escaped him as he dove away from the two fork-shaped weapons that were thrust at him. "I'm gonna tear you apart!" the huge turtle growled, already preparing his second attack. Dominic scrambled away from the creature, digging around in his coat for his 9mm pistol. Aiming with trembling hands, he forced himself to watch as he pulled the trigger. Just as the bullet left the barrel with a loud crack, the turtle's weapon wrapped around the gun and flicked it from his hands, causing the bullet to fly straight into the dark sky.

Benedict, on the other hand, was much better at reacting to the turtles' sudden appearance – he ran.

"Leo, don't let him get away!" Raphael shouted, watching the larger human scurry down the alley as he held Dominic to the pavement by the throat.

Leonardo considered pursuing the human for a slight moment before waving Donatello and Michelangelo down. "If he's smart enough to run, let him."

Raphael growled in annoyance and applied a bit too much pressure on his captive's neck. "Ouch!" Dominic yelled, shifting his body in an attempt to escape. His pistol lay from inches away from his grasp.

"Can it, punk," Raphael snapped, glaring at the human.

Leonardo shook his head at Raphael's excessive force. "Let up, Raph. We need answers from him," he said, sheathing his katanas.

Donatello slid his staff into its leather sheath. "Yeah, answers," he said harshly, stepping forward for a better look at Dominic. "Like why you're after April."

After Dominic took in the sight of each turtle – red, blue, purple, and orange – he decided that he was officially in over his head. "Sure, sure... Just let me loose."

Raphael immediately shook his head in denial, but eventually caved when Leonardo gave him a sharp look. He released the human slowly and stepped away, raising his sais threateningly.

Dominic rubbed his bruised neck as he shot an angry glare at Raphael. "Now I've seen everything," he muttered, causing Raphael to scowl.

Leonardo shoved Dominic roughly so that he was surrounded by his brothers on all sides. "_Talk_," he said pointedly, crossing his arms.

"Uh, right... uh..." Dominic swallowed nervously as four pairs of eyes stared him down. "I-I'm just an ordinary guy tryin' to look out for the kinds, right?" he chuckled pathetically.

Raphael gave a bark of a laugh before Leonardo silenced him. "Who is 'Akira'?" Leonardo prompted, glaring daggers at the street thug.

Dominic's eyes widened at the name. "Hey, how do you know about..." A quick, menacing swipe of Raphael's sai told him he didn't really want to know. "Akira – she's... she's my boss."

"What exactly did she order you to do?" Donatello piped up, watching the human carefully.

"Well, uh..." He pointed up at April's apartment building, eyes on the fire escape that he and Benedict had scoped out just days before. "There's a girl, a redhead..."

"_April_," Donatello corrected tersely, eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, O'Neil," Dominic recalled, lowering his hand to his side. "We were supposed to 'nap her."

Michelangelo gasped in horror. "'Nap her'? Like put her to sleep?"

Dominic blanched as the other turtles rolled their eyes. "Yeah, sure," the human chuckled darkly.

"Okay. Now tell us where we can find Akira," said Leonardo sharply.

Dominic gulped, quickly thinking on the spot. His employer had promised him a fitting end should he reveal her location. "I-I-I dunno," Dominic lied. "We always talked over the phone – I've never see her in person."

After a moment of hesitation, Leonardo nodded. He saw no reason why the human would lie to them – a grave underestimation of their true enemy. "You're free to go," he simply said.

Surprise washed over Dominic's scruffy face. "S-Say what?"

"Leo!" Raphael growled, turning cold eyes on his brother. "He's a criminal!"

"He's right, Leo," Donatello agreed quietly. "We should turn him over to the authorities."

Leonardo only shook his head, recalling what Master Splinter had taught him about mercy. He then turned his attention back to Dominic. "This is your last chance, human," he said grimly, placing one hand on the hilt of his katana. His eyes narrowed dangerously. "We won't be so nice next time we meet."

Dominic nodded rapidly, barely containing a smile at the prospect of escaping. "G-Gotcha," he gasped, easing his way between Donatello and Michelangelo. They stepped aside, allowing him to sprint down the alley, out of sight.

~TMNT~TMNT~

"Are you out of your shell, Leo? That was the pathetic!" Raphael shoved his brother roughly, causing him to nearly stumbled into the sewage water.

Leonardo caught his balance and shot a look at Raphael. "Raph, we've been through this..."

Donatello frowned "Believe it or not, I have to agree with Raph on this one, Leo. Those guys were a threat to April... and they still are."

"Do you really think they'll finish the job without their payment?" Leo quipped, waving Dominic's leather wallet in the air. Raphael had swiped it from the thug without him even noticing.

"Plus, no one likes getting roughed-up by four mutant turtles, am I right?" Michelangelo chuckled, smirking as he casually swung a nunchuck.

Donatello seemed partially convinced, but Raphael's bitter scowl remained unchanged. Leonardo ignored his brother's usual argumentative attitude; they had never quite seen eye-to-eye. "If you're still so worried, Raph, we can just have April stay down here a bit longer. I'm sure Master Splinter won't mind."

Raphael grumbled to himself and kicked a pebble along the sewage walkway leading to the lair. The near-constant drips of water echoed through the dank walls of the sewer, but the turtles were used to the ominous ambiance of the sewers. They soon reached the secret entrance to their home in an abandoned subway station, and, at Donatello's instruction, entered through the turnstiles as quietly as possible.

"We don't want to wake April," Donatello whispered as they tip-toed into the living room. His eyes made a quick sweep of the room before realizing she wasn't there.

"Guys? What's all the creeping around for?" April asked quizzically, entering the room from the kitchen.

"April!" Donatello laughed awkwardly, trying to keep his composure after the mild surprise. "You're up early...," he noted, glancing down at his T-Phone. It was four o'clock in the morning.

April shrugged as Michelangelo rushed past her to the kitchen, chanting something about "pizza." Raphael collapsed on the couch, exhausted. "I couldn't sleep," April hedged uneasily. "So, did you guys find anything?"

"Yeah, actually, we did," Leonardo said tiredly. "And I'm pretty sure it was the two men from your video."

"Really?" April's sleep-deprived eyes widened in surprise. "Did you...?"

"We let 'em go," Raphael said gruffly, opening a random comic book he found on the couch. "All thanks to our fearless leader, here."

Leonardo glared at him as April breathed a sigh of relief. "I doubt they'll try anything again, then," she said.

"Just in case," Donatello said warily, "we'd like you to stay down here for a few more days. If that's alright with your aunt and –"

"Great! That's fine," April chimed, smiling. "I feel a lot safer down here anyway."

Leonardo couldn't help but smile as well. "You should probably get some sleep, April. You look tired."

"Yeah, you _should,_" Donatello agreed, throwing a stern look at Raphael, who was obviously laying on April's sleeping bag.

Raphael grunted stubbornly as he rolled off the couch to his feet. Then, as if feeling it for the first time, he cocked his head to look at the back of his shoulder. "Aw, shell," he complained, glaring at the green-yellow blob. "Now there's frog guts everywhere..."

One second later, Michelangelo's head appeared from around the corner, a look of horror on his grease-covered face. "Little guy!" he exclaimed, rushing over to Raphael.

"Mikey, get this crap off of me!" he shouted, grimacing.

Donatello shook his head at the display, then turned toward Leonardo. "Leo, can I take a look at that wallet? We might be able to get some clues from it."

"Yeah, sure," Leonardo said, handing it over. He winced when Michelangelo's anguished cry filled the lair.

"Little guy? Little guy? _Talk to me_!" Michelangelo fell dramatically to his knees, tears gathering in his eyes, and held the remnants of the small amphibian over his head. "Raph, you killed him!" he wailed.

"Shut up, already," Raphael snapped, crossing his arms. "There's a million of those things down here."

"Exactly!" Michelangelo exclaimed morosely, tears spilling. "He was one in a million!"

April peered over Donatello's shoulder as he carefully studied one of the hundred-dollar bills from the wallet. "What is it, Donnie?"

Donatello's cheeks colored at her close proximity. "There's something off about these bills...," he replied, trying to ignore the sweet scent of April's hair. "I-I think they're counterfeit."

"What? How can you be sure?" Leonardo pressed, squinting at the money as Donatello held it toward the overhead light.

"See these red and blue lines here?" Donatello pointed carefully at the blurry print, causing Leonardo and April to lean closer for a better look. "Those definitely aren't genuine."

"You got this from one of those men?" April asked as she studied the paper.

"Yes," Donatello murmured, lost in thought. "Leo, we should tell Master Splinter about what happened. If we're lucky, we might be able to track where this bill came from."

"Right." Leonardo nodded and motioned for April to follow.

"Uh... do you think he's awake so early?" April asked, following hesitantly.

Donatello chuckled. "You can bet on it."

As Michelangelo and Raphael's fight continued to rage in the living room, the three made their was across the lair to Splinter's quarters, which were located near the training dojo. The strong scent of incense lingered near the doorway – a warning about the piquant aroma inside the room itself. Just as Leonardo rose his hand to knock, the paper door slid open to reveal his rat father.

The two turtles immediately bowed. "_Ohayo gozaimusu_, Sensei," they said in unison.

A smile ghosted Splinter's lips. "_Ohayo_, Leonardo, Donatello, April. Come in."

April hovered in the doorway for a few moments before entering; she'd only been in the room once or twice. Though at first she'd been immensely intimidated by the mutant rat, she'd grown accustomed to and even fond of Splinter's presence. Their hours spent together for her _kunoichi_ training had no doubt helped.

"Sensei, we found the men that were after April," Leonardo began, kneeling on one of the many tatami rungs spread about the room. Donatello followed his lead, and April stood awkwardly to the side.

"And?" Splinter prompted, taking a seat himself.

"We taught them not to mess with April O'Neil again," Donatello boasted, stealing a coy glance at the human.

Leonardo nodded. "And we found these on one of them," he said, setting a stack of the fake bills before his Master.

"Hmm..." Splinter casually glanced over the bills. "Counterfeit."

Donatello was taken aback; it was almost impossible to spot fake money so quickly. "Sensei, how did you...?"

"The smell," Splinter replied simply with a lighthearted glint in his eye. Plucking one of the bills from the floor, Splinter gently brushed a paw over the crisp paper. He glanced up at Leonardo. "What do you make of this, _musuko_?"

Leonardo took a moment to collect his thoughts before answering. "I don't like it, Sensei. It feels as though we've only scratched the surface of this. Akira may still be a threat to April..." He shook his head, sighing. "Like you said, 'What you know is dangerous to your enemy; what you _think_ you know is dangerous to you.'"

Splinter nodded, pleased by his student's knowledge. "Then I believe an investigation is in order."

* * *

Translations:

_Kunoichi – _A female who practices ninjutsu

_Ohayo gozaimusu_ – "Good morning"

_Musuko_ – "Son"


	3. Chapter 3: Meditation

A/N: I upped the rating to T for this chapter since there's a bit of violence. Also, I wrote the meditation scene as Leonardo's "first time" since I haven't seen him meditate in the 2012 series yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Meditation  
**

"You idiot!"

The porcelain vase hurtled toward Dominic's head like a bullet; he ducked just in time and it smashed into the wall behind him. He gulped. "A-Akira-sama... We were outnumbered!"

Akira stared at the broken pieces of blue porcelain on the carpet as though they'd offended her; she'd liked that vase. "I don't want your petty excuses, _rat_."

"B-B-But," the criminal stuttered, "we could've got killed!"

Akira scoffed balefully. "The turtles do not _kill_, you fool."

Dominic, at a loss for words, simply nodded.

"Leave this place," Akira ordered, turning her back on him. "We will not meet here again."

Dominic hesitated for a moment before deciding it was best to leave. Though he'd originally planned to request a replacement payment for the one he'd lost, he now thought better of it. Akira seemed more hostile than ever; she'd been rather displeased at his less-than-impressive performance the night before.

Dominic closed the hotel room door behind him as he departed wordlessly, leaving Akira alone with her thoughts. The grimace on her face deepened when she remembered it was early morning – she would have to travel through the city in daylight. She hated the daylight.

After checking out of the hotel which she'd used solely for rendezvousing with Dominic, Akira set out for her usual hideout at the Hudson River docks. She used as many alleyways and back roads as she could during the journey, always avoiding eye contact with the hoards of people that roamed the streets. She hated people.

As she passed through the last alley leading toward the docks, she came to a sudden halt when she sensed a presence behind her.

"Hey, little girl," a scratchy voice said moments later. "Whatcha doin' down 'ere?"

Akira turned to glare at the street trash. "Who are you calling 'little girl', pig?" she snapped, blanching after the words left her mouth. In her current body, she _did_ appear like a young girl.

The unshaven man smirked at her reaction. "Yer gonna regret that...," he croaked hoarsely, slowly advancing on Akira with sluggish, unsteady steps.

Reaching into her petticoat, Akira grasped three of the eight _kunai_ she kept there and held them loosely between her fingers. "Don't make me," she warned dangerously, flashing her knives.

The riffraff burst into laughter at the sight. "Who do ya think ya are, girly?" he boomed, holding his bloated stomach in laughter. It was obvious that he was drunk.

Akira felt her heartbeat accelerate as the goon came closer; blood pounded uncomfortably against her eardrums. It wasn't often that someone picked a fight with her; however, it also wasn't often that she walked the streets in open daylight. "This is your last chance," she warned once more, lifting her knives to take aim despite her nerves. She often found that adrenaline improved her fighting ability rather than impair it.

"Ha, this's too good!" the man slurred, roaring in laughter.

"_Baka_," Akira sighed, resigned that the man was suicidal. Throwing faster than anything he'd ever seen before, Akira sank one of the three kunai into the bum's shoulder with the efficiency of a trained assassin. The man crumpled to the ground, clutching the growing patch of red on his shirt with both hands. He yelled several expletives.

"Don't try that again," Akira said in an unfeeling, monotone voice. "And find a hospital." She turned and silently left the alley, hoping that the display hadn't been seen by unwanted eyes.

~TMNT~TMNT~

"This is the _soto zen_, my son. You must free your mind of distractions, and let your thoughts flow as a river without attachment or suppression. You must be spiritually adrift and physically alert."

Leonardo's brow furrowed as he listened to Splinter's instructions. His legs felt stiff from sitting in the _shikantaza_ position for so long, but he'd sworn to complete his meditation before moving an inch. Unfortunately, in focusing his mind on the exercise so intently, he defeated the whole purpose of it.

Splinter's gentle voice startled him a moment later. "Breath evenly, Leonardo."

Becoming frustrated with himself, Leonardo forced a sigh from his mouth and drew in a shallow breath. He repeated this several more times, trying not to focus too much on the sound or feel of his own breathing. The faint light of the candle before him burned against his closed eyelids like the sun itself – yet another distraction. Leonardo's thoughts clung tightly to his mind for the next few minutes as he continuously tried to dispel them: it was an impasse.

"Leonardo."

His eyes snapped open at his Master's stern tone. Splinter stared at him with unrelenting and critical eyes. When he made no attempt to speak, Leonardo's shoulders slumped forward and he sighed deeply. "Sensei, I can't just stop _thinking_. I'm not Mikey," he joked halfheartedly, earning a hard look from his teacher.

Splinter shook his head slowly. "This meditation does not require one to stop all thought, musuko. It merely requires _detachment_ of thought. Your spirit must be in opposite harmony with your body – detached yet aware."

_Detached yet aware._ Leonardo digested this new perspective carefully; his eyes slipped closed and his back became rigid once again. Ignoring his breathing, his sight, and his discomfort, he let his mind drift free. His thoughts immediately scattered, touching everything from "Space Heroes" to his brothers' recent missions. However, he didn't focus on one thing at once; rather, he let the thoughts slip by like wind against his skin. Leonardo soon felt himself drifting further and further from his body, from the dojo, from the lair, from the city... It seemed as though his body floated above a dark, flat expanse of nothingness, which drew him higher and higher...

His awareness suddenly came tumbling back to him as he felt his body flip and his shell connect harshly with the tatami flooring. "Ouch!" he breathed, opening his eyes to take in his surroundings. Splinter stood over him, holding his wrist with a slightly smug look on his face.

"You were not aware of your body's surroundings, my son. This is a dangerous position." Splinter dropped Leonardo's hand and folded his own behind his back, watching his student patiently.

Leonardo, still quite shaken his Master's surprise maneuver, stood unsteadily to his feet. "But, Sensei... I was..." He grasped helplessly for words, but found it difficult to describe the experience.

"This is meditation, Leonardo." Splinter smiled. "It is the key to both physical peace and spiritual strength."

Leonardo felt the weight of Splinter's wisdom as though it was tangible in the space between them. Sure, he'd watched his Master meditate before – he and his brothers used to mimic the funny poses when they were young as a joke. However, he'd had no idea just what meditation meant, what possibilities it opened. He bowed gratefully, folding his hands in a respectful manner. "_Arigato_, Sensei."

Splinter nodded in return. "We will practice the _soto_ meditation until you are able to retain awareness of your body while your spirit drifts. This is a valuable skill."

"Hai." Leonardo smiled, excited by the prospect of practicing so personally with his teacher. He and his brothers usually trained as a group, which severely limited their private lessons with Splinter.

Seconds later, the door to the dojo slid open tentatively and April's face appeared. "Sorry to interrupt, Master Splinter...," she apologized slowly, but her eyes held nothing but urgency. "Donnie found something – he's in the lab."

Leonard's eyes immediately traveled to Splinter's, silently asking permission to be dismissed. "_Iku_," the old rat said, nodding minutely.

Donatello was always the smartest of the four brothers. He was smart enough to turn the Kraang's own technology on them; smart enough handle almost any fight with nothing but a seven-foot-long, wooden staff. So, finding the trace elements of iron, magnesium, and surfer in the counterfeit money they'd lifted from Dominic was mere child's play for him. These facts narrowed down the origin of the money to three places in New York – all of which involved an active iron smelting factory.

"You're sure this is accurate?" Leonardo asked, glancing worriedly at the three red circles on Donatello's map. It had been hard enough to listen through Donatello's science talk; trusting the information was a whole other matter.

Donatello nodded resolutely. "There's no question about it. All five samples I took contain iron and sulfur, which eludes to an iron processing plant, and these are the only smelting factories in New York. Active factories, anyway." His grin held a hint of smugness.

April ran her hand across the map and bit her lip in thought; the city looked much different from an areal perspective. "Is this Fifth Avenue here?" she asked, pointing gingerly.

"Uh... yes. That's almost right above us," Donatello said, chuckling a bit.

Leonardo hummed and stepped away from the map. "Which one do you think is our best bet of finding the counterfeiters, Donnie?" he asked, crossing his arms over his plastron.

Donatello sighed. "I honestly don't know. There's only so much I can tell you without a marginal amount of assumption. The iron traces are so scarce that it could easily be any one of them – the largest or the smallest," he said, motioning to two of the circles.

Leonardo held his chin musingly. He knew it was up to him to decide which factory to check; he was the leader after all. "We'll scope out the one in April's neighborhood tonight," he said, gesturing to the circle that Donatello had referred to as the smallest. "We'll check out the other two if we have time."

"Sounds good, Leo. We have to start somewhere," Donatello said anxiously, glancing momentarily at April. She offered a supportive smile.

"I'll tell Splinter," Leonardo said suddenly, turning to leave. "Show Raph and Mikey what you found, Don."

April's eyes tracked Leonardo as he left the lab, and then shifted back to the map. "You guys be careful tonight," she said quietly, stealing a glance at Donatello.

His eyes sobered behind his purple mask. "Don't worry, April – we will."

"But I _do_ worry," she insisted, crossing her arms. "My neighborhood isn't the safest place in New York, you know."

Donatello shook his head at her stubborn demeanor, and placed his hands on the table to lean forward intently. "We've been trained in ninjutsu our whole lives, April. We can take care of ourselves just fine. And our friends," he added, smiling sweetly.

April wasn't convinced. "Still... it sounds like Akira has quite a few connections in my neighborhood. Those thugs the other night, and now the possibility of a counterfeit dealer? I don't want you guys running into trouble."

"Fine. We'll be _extra _careful," Donatello said dramatically.

April caught his eye and smiled, feeling a bit of tension ease off her shoulders. Her hand slid across the table and came to rest upon Donatello's. "Thanks, Donnie."

Donatello felt heat rise to his face at her warm, innocent touch; it sent tiny shock waves through his body. "A-Anytime, April."

~TMNT~TMNT~

Akira sighed in relief when she caught sight of the docks, her sanctuary. Ever since she'd inhabited her current body, an abandoned warehouse had become her home. It was nothing short of a dump – the polluted water constantly filled the air with a rancid smell, and the unsound, metal warehouse offered little heat insulation during the cold New York nights. Akira was hardly satisfied with her surroundings, but, then again, when had she ever been happy?

The room in which she lived was on the second floor of the warehouse; it had been used as the foreman's office in its heyday. Akira had furnished the room with a few necessities that she'd found around the city: a beer-stained couch, a short bookshelf, and a roll of secondhand carpet. She ate, slept, and meditated on the tattered carpet. The bookshelf was used to store clothes, preserved food, a variety of books, and, of course, her kunai.

Carefully laying her petticoat atop the bookshelf, Akira stretched her arms over her head and yawned. It had been a long night of disappointments. First, she'd been caught spying near the entrance of her old Master's hiding place, receiving a not-so-friendly warning from his faithful bodyguards, Buford and Xever. Though they didn't recognize her in her current body, Akira couldn't help but feel the sting of rejection from her old comrades. The second disappointment, and perhaps the worse of the two, was receiving the news from Dominic. She had relied on the buffoon to capture the redheaded girl, April O'Neil, but he'd failed miserably. Since getting the girl now appeared very unlikely, Akira would be forced to invent another plan to find the turtles. To find _Leonardo_.

Akira scowled at the thought. Seeking revenge against the turtle in blue was her only purpose at the moment. She could never return to the Shredder's clan – not after her continuous failure to defeat the turtles. Certainly not in her current body. Her puny, pathetic, useless body.

Feeling the need for inner release, Akira slipped off her shoes and knelt on the carpet, closing her eyes. Under normal circumstances she would use a candle in her meditations, but her last one had burnt out several days before. She would have to steal if she wanted a new one, or run the risk of being caught using her counterfeit dollars. Neither sounded pleasing to the unsociable kunoichi at the moment. _In fact, I need to pay a visit to Paul for another case of cash,_ she thought absently, recalling the short, balding counterfeit dealer whose company she frequented.

As her mind drifted with spiritual release, Akira felt the _other's _consciousness fighting for control, for freedom. Akira stomped down the girl's caged spirit with her own spiritual strength quickly, but flashes of the girl's memories surfaced to her mind nonetheless. A mother's face, a sunlit bedroom, a familiar laugh... Lucia was her name – the name of the girl whose body Akira now occupied. However, the girl was no match for Akira's disciplined spiritual center; she shoved the girl's mind aside and regained complete control over her body in a matter of moments.

_What a nuisance,_ Akira thought bitterly. She determined to deal with this "Lucy" after she dealt with the mutant turtle who'd put her into the girl's body in the first place.

* * *

Translations:

_Kunai_ – throwing knives used by ninjas

_Baka_ – "Idiot"

_Soto_ – a common version of zen-style meditation

_Shikantaza – _a sitting position used in the soto meditation

_Arigato_ – "Thank you"

_Iku _– "Go"


	4. Chapter 4: Encounter

A/N: The ending of this chapter may be a bit confusing, but don't worry – everything will be explained in the next chapter. Thank you for taking the time to read this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Encounter**

The turtles traveled through the city silently, jumping from rooftop to rooftop like shadows against the clear night sky. A chilly, brisk breeze swirled around them – a sign of the imminent snow predicted in the weather forecast. The weather was hardly tolerable by human standards; however, the brothers' thick skin and fast pace kept their blood pumping fast enough to resist the cold.

"Just one more building, Leo," Donatello, who was running beside Leo, informed him.

"Acknowledged," Leonardo replied stoically, preparing to hurl himself onto the next building's fire escape. "Form up, team!" he called over his shoulder, and then bounded gracefully across the void.

Raphael chucked under his breath as he kept pace with Michelangelo, who obediently fell behind Leonardo in their preplanned formation. The leader's frequent displays of maturity amused Raphael to no end, especially since he didn't seem to realize how silly he sounded. "Yes, sir, Captain," Raphael muttered mirthlessly as he followed the others up the winding stairwells of the fire escape.

Leonardo threw an irritated look in his direction as they reached the roof of the building; he gestured for his team to follow as he sprinted to the opposite end the rooftop. The building was much taller than the others surrounding it, which gave the turtles a clear view of the next few blocks beyond it. Below, the streets were empty due to the late hour and secluded neighborhood. Billowing smokestacks stuck out above the short factories and warehouses, filling the air with a subtle, ever-present soot. Though they were only several miles from April's house, the new territory was completely foreign to them.

"Which one is it, Donnie?" Leonardo asked, gazing from rooftop to rooftop. The buildings were nearly indistinguishable from each other.

"I don't know...," the purple-masked turtle replied, gazing down at his T-Phone. A digital map was displayed on the screen, but the information for each building was insufficient to determine which one was their place of interest. "It could be any one of theses," Donatello sighed.

Leonardo nodded sharply. "We'll check each one for suspicious activity and –"

Cutting him off, Raphael scoffed loudly. "Is this even the right place, Don?"

Donatello spared his brother a patient glance as Leonardo glared peevishly. "Of course, Raph. One of these factories could be the counterfeiter's place of operation."

"'_Could_ _be_'," Raphael repeated sardonically, folding his arms over his plastron. "What the heck are we doin' here..."

"Raphael!" Leonardo snapped harshly, scowling at his temperamental brother. "If you would rather spend your night home at the lair, you know the way –"

"Save it, _Leo_," Raphael barked, narrowing his eyes. "I'm just tired of all this planning. I want some _action_."

Despite his irritation, Leonardo smiled faintly. "Then let's go find some," he said, nodding toward the factories.

~TMNT~TMNT~

"It's a cold night," Akira mumbled, gazing out the small, frosty window. A complex pattern of ice crystals had formed around the edges of the windowpane, warning of the extreme temperatures that lay beyond. Had the large bellows of the smelting factory not been alight that particular night, the factory would be completely uninhabitable.

"It is – very cold," Paul Stein agreed from across the room, watching the moonbeams from the window illuminate the small girl's pale face. His gloved fingers counted a stack of twenty-dollar bills with surprising speed; he was obviously experienced with handling money. "You'd better use some of this to buy a coat, Miss Akira."

Akira's lip curled at the commonplace title used with her name, but she spared Paul an agreeable nod nonetheless. He _was_ giving her quite a deal on the counterfeit cash – he deserved a small amount of her respect. "I have a coat already, but I forgot to bring it tonight."

Paul's eyes made a quick sweep of her body before returning to his work; she was clad in a pair of jeans and a dark, long-sleeved shirt. "Best not forget again."

A curt nod was Akira's only response, followed by a quickly-stifled yawn. The hour was late, and Akira's chronic insomnia was making a point of catching up with her. She planned on returning to the docks for a long night of sleep once her business with Paul was complete.

Eventually, the stacks of counted bills made their way into a brown leather briefcase, which Paul handed to Akira with ginger, slender hands. The girl accepted the case and tested the pin-locked clasp with deft fingers. It was sealed tightly.

"The combination is here," Paul said, slipping a crumbled piece of paper into Akira's hand. "Do you need any more details for the heist?"

"No – I have the address," Akira said as she shoved the paper into her pocket. "I'll have the book by Wednesday and deliver it to you here."

Paul frowned. "No, no, not here. I'll be out all next week; we'll meet at the hotel Thursday night."

Akira pursed her lips in thought for a moment, perturbed by the inconvenience. "Alright, then. Thursday night at the hotel."

"Bring it in this, if it'll fit," Paul advised, tapping the briefcase that she held at her side. "That book is very rare and very old, Akira. Be careful with it."

"I'm always careful," Akira retorted, withdrawing quite suddenly from his reach. "I'll have your book soon enough, Stein."

Paul's thin lips twisted into a grin. "Very good." He turned and began collecting a pile of paperwork on his desk, glancing over his shoulder at the girl. "Good evening, Akira."

Akira nodded sharply and turned on a heel to leave. "Thank you," she said curtly.

Paul gazed after her as she went, still smiling. Though he'd known Akira for just a few weeks, she was easily the best little thief he'd yet seen on the streets – she was a natural. He was beginning to trust her over even his most experienced con artists. And in his difficult, illegal vocation, trust was a very rare thing to come by. He felt lucky to know her.

A chill passed through Akira as she stepped into the alleyway outside the warm factory, causing her to clutch the briefcase closer to her chest. The two bouncers that hovered around the back exit nodded to her wordlessly as she departed – they were Paul's hired thugs, just like she was. Though she despised being subservient to such a lowlife, she had few other options. Her unique talents were not very useful in modern-day society, and her current appearance excluded her from the legitimate job industry. She _appeared _more suited for middle school rather than the stealthy heists and combative encounters that she frequently engaged in.

Unbeknownst to her, a sigh escaped Akira's chilled, purple lips as she trekked onward to the docks. _If only __Oroku-sama had found more use of me_, she thought aimlessly.

A sudden voice caused the _kunoichi_ to freeze mid-step, and dive behind a nearby trashcan to avoid behind seen. In her lethargic state, her combat skills would easily be matched in a fight.

"_Raphael!_" the voice distinctly said from above. Akira tilted her ear upwards to continue listening. She only caught bits and pieces of the next words spoken: "_...spend your night home... you know the way..._"

Then, a louder voice said, "_Save it, Leo!_"

Akira gasped quietly and craned her neck to hear the rest, but the words were too quiet to depict. Puzzle pieces began aligning in Akira's mind as the silence continued. "Leo...," she breathed, still gazing at the sky. "_Leonardo._"

Suddenly, four silhouettes appeared against the dark sky and disappeared onto the low building behind her; Akira's eyes tracked them expertly, widening in shock. _The turtles!_

A hundred thoughts flooded her mind in less than two seconds as a surge of adrenaline rushed through her veins. This was her chance. Forget about kidnapping the redhead to force their location out of her – the turtles were right within Akira's reach! Her time for vengeance could be mere minutes away if she played her cards right. Leonardo's fate could be sealed that very night – a life for a life, just as she'd planned.

Frowning, she reached for the kunai strapped to her leg. She only carried three that night – not enough for a full-on confrontation with four mutant turtles. There was also the matter of the briefcase – she couldn't very well take it into battle, and she couldn't leave it in the alley for others to find. She could run to the docks, stash the case, arm herself with more weapons... But the turtles would no doubt be gone by the time she returned. However, if she attacked immediately, they may prove too challenging of opponents. But if she didn't take the chance, it may not come again so easily!

Calming herself, Akira took a deep breath of the frigid midnight air through her nose, and released it through her mouth. "The choice is clear," she whispered to herself, freeing the kunai and gripping them tightly. Closing her eyes momentarily, she mentally bound herself to her decision. "I'm coming for you, Leo."

~TMNT~TMNT~

Michelangelo lightly kicked a large, metal vat and listened to the hollow vibrations that echoed through the empty vessel. "Um... this place doesn't _look_ very suspicious, Leo." He placed his ear against the humming tank and smiled when he felt a soft tickle on his cheek.

"No, Mikey, I see some _very_ suspicious dust bunnies over here," Raphael quipped, glaring across the empty factory floor at their leader in blue.

"Cut it out, Raph," Donatello sighed, strapping his T-Phone to his belt. "But he's right, Leo – there's nothing here."

"Right," Leo said, pointing to the skylight that they'd used to enter the building. "Onto the next one."

Raphael was the first one to the roof, followed by Donatello and Michelangelo. Leonardo took up the rear and heaved the angled window shut as Donatello checked his map for their next most likely target. It wasn't until he'd announced their new destination that Leonardo became aware of another presence on the roof. His senses jumped to life and he whirled around, drawing his katanas as he did so. Startled, the other brothers fell quiet and equipped their weapons as well.

"I know you're there," Leonardo growled, staring at a tall, coal-stained smokestack. He was certain that he'd seen an arm disappear behind it just seconds before. "Come out," he ordered, his voice as sharp as the edge of his sword.

But the attack came from behind. Michelangelo yelped in surprise when a knife cut through the air just centimeters from his temple, and Raphael quickly shoved Donatello clear of the deadly projectile. Leonardo turned just in time to spot the attacker – a small, darkly-clad girl. For a moment he disbelieved that the attack had actually come from her, but her next movement proved him wrong.

The girl charged ahead through their broken formation, knife in hand, and sprang at Leonardo with the agility of a cat. Reacting quickly, Leonardo crossed his katanas in a defensive posture and braced his feet against the ground, which effectively interrupted the girl's attack. He shoved her back forcefully, and she gave a quiet growl as she lept away to a safe distance. Her cold, sea-colored eyes cut through Leonardo like a knife as the brothers took up a defensive formation around their leader.

"Who are you?" Leonardo called to her, lowering his katanas by a few degrees. His heart pounded loudly in his chest as a result of the surprise encounter and the hostility held within the girl's gaze. Leonardo dimly thought that it was enough to strike fear into most anyone, even though she appeared to be no older than himself.

"_Anata wa shinu... watashi no tame ni_," the girl whispered fervently, holding her two remaining weapons tightly between her fingers. Donatello recognized the knives as kunai, a common weapon used by ninjas.

"Why'd you attack us?!" Raphael demanded, scowling angrily as he gripped his sais.

Her answer came in the form of an attack – she disappeared from sight for a moment before reappearing in a crouched position atop one of the building's tall smokestacks. Raphael saw the kunai flying in his direction from the corner of his eye, and, acting on reflex, he turned his shell so that they bounced right off his carapace. He grinned as his gaze followed the direction of the attack. "Ha!" he exclaimed, waving his sai up at her tauntingly.

The girl glared for a moment before disappearing again; she didn't return immediately this time. Several tense moments passed as they waited for her next attack, their weapons at the ready and their nerves on edge.

Michelangelo groaned after a full minute. "This is _weird_," he griped.

At that Donatello left out a tense breath, loosened his grip on his staff, and turned to Leonardo. "I have a theory."

"Do share," Raphael urged rhetorically, lowering his sais and turning to examine the damage on his carapace.

Donatello was too focused on his thoughts to notice Raphael's attitude. "The counterfeit dealer, where that thug's payoff came from, is probably in this neighborhood. We've seen Akira's activity just blocks away from here near April's house." He paused to gauge Leonardo's guarded expression. "It's possible that is actually –"

"No, no way," Raphael interrupted, shaking his head repetitively. "There's _no way_ that little girl's Akira."

Donatello glared momentarily, offended. "You saw her knives, Raph. She spoke Japanese. It's only logical to consider that –"

"Guys, guys!" Michelangelo interrupted, his wide eyes darting around the rooftop as he fidgeted with his nunchucks. "What if she jumps us again?"

Leonardo frowned as he collected his thoughts. Akira or not, the girl was skilled and dangerous – a threat. If they didn't deal with her at that moment, he had a strong feeling that she would return again. The savage look in her eyes told of her dedication, and Leonardo suspected that her hostility was mostly directed at him. "Spread out, team," he directed coolly. "Look for her – she couldn't have gotten far."

Hesitating, Donatello's brow furrowed with worry. "Is it wise to separate?"

Leonardo nodded. "She's not well-armed. Just remember your training, and shout when you find her."

Despite the order, Michelangelo hovered rather close to Raphael as the brothers began scouring the rooftop. Donatello scaled the tall building across the street for a higher vantage point while Leonardo checked the alleyways below. Nothing but the wind stirred in the deserted streets, along with the occasional stray cat. However, the turtles' senses were on high alert, and they shared the collective feeling of being watched...

Leonardo dropped from a two-story fire escape to get a better look at a particularly narrow alley. Visibility was impaired due to the lack of lighting in the secluded streets and vacant buildings, but that didn't stop the blue-masked turtle from searching every nook and cranny. Since it seemed as though the girl – supposedly Akira – had been following them for quite some time, it was sensible to retrace their steps to look for clues. He couldn't imagine that she was through with them yet; she'd seemed so passionate during their short encounter.

Especially when...

Leonardo shuttered when he recalled how closely she'd come to slicing him. Her eyes had been fiery with hatred, and if her kunai had been just inches closer to his throat...

A pristine leather case caught his eye as he scanned over one of the many trash dumpsters in the alley. It was obvious that the dumpster had been abandoned some years ago – its contents were compressed and soggy from exposure to rain and snow. However, a rectangular case was clumsily wedged between an old fast-food bag and a phone book. Curious, Leonardo ran his fingers over the cool metal clasp before dislodging the case completely, turning it over in his hands. He held it close to his ear and gently shook it. _Is there paper inside?_

Suddenly, a soft clatter from above caused Leonardo's head to snap up with alarm. The girl flashed into sight for half a moment before dropping onto his shell with a clawing grip. He cried out, stumbling slightly as he reached for his katanas, which were pinned beneath the girl's legs. Ignoring his groping hands, she leaned forward and pressed a knife to the turtle's neck, causing him to freeze with fear. He winced in pain as he felt the blade draw blood, and the girl's warm breath was suddenly at his ear.

"Goodbye, Leonardo," she hissed, adjusting her grip on the knife for a deeper angle.

Snapping out of his trance, Leonardo took advantage of her hesitation to jerk roughly to the side, effectively flinging her off his shell. He strafed away from her, unsheathing his katanas faster than he thought possible. A thin line of blood trickled from his neck wound, but he ignored the pain. His focus was entirely on the small girl lying ten feet away, caressing a growing lump on her forehead.

Her eyes were lidded as she stumbled to her feet unsteadily, using the very dumpster that had broken her fall for support. "_Chikusho_," she hissed through her teeth, wincing when she probed her tender flesh with careful fingertips.

Leonardo rose one katana threateningly as she regained her footing. "Tell me who you are," he ordered, narrowing his eyes.

She stilled and glared up at him from underneath her eyelashes; Leonardo felt his heart stutter at the cold, vengeful glare. "Kotome Akira," she said coldly, adjusting her stance to properly wield the blood-stained kunai in her hand.

"Akira..." Leonardo tried to hide his surprise at the name, even though Donatello had broached the possibility just minutes before. He couldn't imagine that the girl was responsible for hiring those thugs to kidnap April – it was almost laughable. Collecting his expression, Leonardo asked, "Why do you want to kill me?"

A sardonic grim spread on her shadowed face when she heard the question. "Because, Leonardo," she chuckled, "_you_ killed _me_."

Leonardo deflected her abrupt lunge with the hilt of his sword, and quickly strafed to the side before she had the chance to rebound. They continued in this fashion for several minutes – she lashing out with her two dagger-like weapons, and he dodging in all directions to avoid the blows. Eventually, her strikes became slower and less accurate, which allowed Leonardo to go on the offensive. Though he towered nearly a foot over the girl, her agility equally matched his strength.

Realizing she was not able to overpower him, Akira quickly withdrew and used a dumpster to springboard herself onto a low fire escape. Leonardo watched cautiously from below as her thin frame sagged against the steel railing – she was exhausted. He listened to her labored breathing tensely as he deliberated his next move. Should he turn her over to the police, or take her back to the lair? Either way, she wouldn't go without a fight.

"Leo!"

Leonardo tilted his head upwards at the sound of his name, and spotted Michelangelo's orange mask against the dark, night sky. His brother was standing atop the taller of the two buildings bordering the alley, gazing down at him. Motioning silently for Michelangelo to come down, he heard Akira curse under her breath. His eyes shifted back to her as she wobbled unstably on her feet, holding her head with one hand as she clutched the railing with the other.

"Stay down, _girl_!" she shouted, her eyes closed tight.

_She's crazy_, Leonardo thought as his grip on his katanas loosened. He sheathed his blades as Michelangelo joined him.

When he noticed Akira's lurching figure, "Whoa, that's her?" Michelangelo gasped, dropping his nunchucks to his sides.

Leonardo's eyes widened when he saw Akira lean forward on the railing, her eyes closed and face clear of expression. She fell limply from the fire escape towards the cement below, causing Leonard's heart to jump into his throat. He sprang forward immediately and caught her free-falling body midair, tumbling to the ground with her cradled in his arms. When they slid to a halt, her head knocked unceremoniously against his plastron, emitting a pitiful _clonk_ on impact.

"Oooh, ouch," she muttered, rubbing her head. "Ouch, ouch, ouch."

Shocked by her reaction, Leonardo laid on the cold ground with her for several, long moments, simply staring at her pain-creased expression. Her eyes eventually opened to gawk at his face.

She yelped shrilly and lept away, clutching her chest as she staggered to her feet. "Y-Y-You... you're..." Her words tumbled out in an incoherent heap as she caught her breath. "You're real!" she gasped softly, glancing in amazement from Leonardo to Michelangelo to her own body. "And I'm... a-alive..."

Leonardo stood to his feet slowly, trying to rationalize the situation. Akira was acting completely different after her fall – her tone of voice, her posture, and her facial expressions were completely changed. Her shoulders were slouched inward vulnerably, and her breathing wasn't as regulated and quiet as before. It was almost as though an alternative personality had surfaced... _No, that's not right,_ Leonardo thought, watching the girl's expression become fearful as Raphael and Donatello joined them in the alleyway.

"P-Please don't hurt me," she begged, crossing her hands over her heart. "I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean to..."

Leonardo waved for Raphael to back off when he stepped forward aggressively. "Wait, guys," he said, glancing to each of the brothers for their acknowledgment. When he'd gained their consent, he turned his eyes to the frightened girl, his gaze softening when he saw a shudder run through her body.

He approached her slowly, raising his hands in an offer of peace. "Who are you, really?" he asked gently.

Her breath caught in her throat at the question, and she swallowed thickly as her eyes darted from brother to brother. "L-Lucia," she finally sputtered, her eyes wide as they returned to Leonardo. "Lucy."

* * *

Translations:

_Anata wa shinu... watashi no tame ni –_ "You will die... for me"

_Chikusho __–_ "Damn it"


	5. Chapter 5: Surrender

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I kinda walked away from this story for a while. When I saw that yesterday's new episode was called "Enemy of my Enemy," I knew it was time to update. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Surrender**

Donatello watched the girl's peaceful face as her chest rose and fell with shallow breaths, wondering how she inhaled enough oxygen through her tiny nostrils. During the past seven hours, he'd monitored her sleeping form carefully; as a security measure, he and his brothers had agreed to use the medical cot's leather restraints to keep her bound to the bed. She'd occasionally muttered or moaned phrases in her sleep – mostly incoherent and unlinked words like, "look out" and "stay away." Each time this occurred, Donatello would take her pulse or check her pupils, looking for any signs of consciousness.

Tensions in the lair had been running high all morning, especially since Donatello had sealed himself away in his lab with the girl. When he emerged every hour or so for a glass of water or a slice of leftover pizza, he would be accosted by either April or Leonardo, whose questions about the girl were urgent and unceasing. Donatello would repeat that her condition was unchanged, and that they would have to wait patiently for answers just like the rest of them. In the meantime, Master Splinter had urged them all to get some much needed rest.

After "Lucy's" sudden appearance the evening before, she'd blacked out almost immediately, leaving the four turtles rather confused as they stood around her limp, unconscious body. Raphael had instantly suspected a trick on Akira's behalf – a tactical ploy to get their guards down so she could attack them unawares. However, Leonardo was convinced that no foul play was at work, and that the girl was in dire need of their help. Eventually, after Donatello and Michelangelo had conceded to Leonardo's side, they decided to take the girl – Akira or not – back to the lair.

Moreover, as the entire incident began to sink in fully, the team each held varying degrees of curiosity over the girl. Michelangelo was perhaps the most sympathetic and the least skeptical – his concern for the girl's well-being outweighed any other worry. Raphael, on the other hand, was practically enraged over Leonardo's decision to bring the _enemy_ into their home. Donatello and April were also very curious about the girl's safety, and additionally confident in the family's ability to defend themselves should the need arise. As always, Splinter was approving of Leonardo's boundless mercy to both friends and foes, though still wary of their sleeping guest.

As the morning hours ticked away in uncertainty, Leonardo began to question his decision. Though a whirlwind of thoughts ravaged his mind as he tried to focus on getting some sleep, one stood out to him in particular: _Who will wake up – Akira or Lucia? _It was the unspoken question that no one particularly cared to voice that morning, but it hovered in everyone's minds nonetheless. The former posed a dangerous threat to him and his family; the latter, though seemingly passive, was also a potential enemy. Leonardo was unsure how to handle either one, but his instincts had told him that both situations would be easily resolved. And his Sensei had always told him to follow his instincts... unless those instincts were wrong.

Leonardo's eyes snapped open restlessly and he sat upright in bed, reaching for his blue mask on the nightstand. He caught sight of the digital clock on the wall as he tied it in place; it was just after six o'clock in the morning. Splinter would be calling them for morning training soon enough, rested or not. Leonardo wasn't sure if he could adequately focus on sparring with his brothers while Lucia was unconscious.

Or Akira.

Leonardo tried to collect his scattered thoughts as he descended from his room, noting Raphael's presence in the living room. Michelangelo sat near his crimson-banded brother on the couch, curled up like a cat and completely knocked out. The low volume of early morning football reruns, Michelangelo's soft snoring, and the occasional rumble of a passing subway train were the only sounds to fill their naturally quiet hideout.

As Leonardo slumped down to the empty couch, he stifled a yawn. "'Morning, Raph," he murmured, sitting back and wedging his shell between the soft cushions.

Raphael grunted softly in reply. "Couldn't sleep neither, hu?"

Leonardo blinked to clear his vision as he focused on the TV screen. "Not really. Any word from Donnie?"

Raphael shook his head, scowling at Michelangelo when he giggled happily in his sleep. "Not since you last checked. What – an hour ago?"

Leonardo sighed in exasperation, rubbing his eyes roughly. "Where's April?"

"Hey, Leo," a soft voice said from behind, drawing both the brothers' attention. April leaned against the back of the couch and peered down at Leonardo; her eyes were framed with gray, which reflected her sleeplessness. "I'm thinking of doing another run on the lab. You in?" she asked, a subtle smile on her lips.

"Of course," Leonardo replied, hoisting himself from the couch. "This is getting pretty frustrating. Waiting for her to wake up, I mean."

"It was frustrating from the _start_," Raphael piped in, shooting a heated look after Leonardo as he left the room.

Donatello was startled from a tired stupor when he heard Leonardo's fist pounding on the lab door. He caught himself from falling right out of his chair beside the girl's bed, and quickly dashed to the door. The hinges squeaked slightly as the metal door swung open.

"No change," he said blandly, hiding a yawn as Leonardo and April simultaneously crossed their arms.

Leonardo frowned incredulously. "Are you sure, Donnie?"

Donatello nodded as he leaned heavily on the door, obviously fighting to stay on his feet. "I'll call you the minute something happens, Leo."

Pursing her lips, April put on her best innocent expression. "Can't we at least _see _her, Donnie?" she asked sweetly.

Donatello gulped and melted against the door, mesmerized by April's wide, pleading eyes. "S-Sure, April... of course."

Leonardo threw April a sidelong glance as they entered, and chuckled lightly when she returned it with a sly smile. _She knows exactly what she's doing_, he thought, turning his attention to the battered cot near the rear of the lab.

"It's been eight hours now," Donatello sighed as the three of them gathered around the bed. "I treated the wound on her head pretty easily, but I'm beginning to think there's internal damage. She's not responding to any stimuli at all – it's unnatural."

"Maybe she's just _that_ tired," April mused as she stared down at the girl's expressionless face, frowning slightly. Though Donatello had explained the necessity for the leather restraints hours before, she was still bothered by them.

Donatello took advantage of April's intent distraction to admire the way her hair seemed to _glow_ in the florescent light of the lab. "Yeah, maybe...," he said absently as a contented smile spread on his face.

Leonardo's brow furrowed as he watched the sleeping girl. Her golden brown hair, which was clumsily cut to shoulder-length, was matted with tangles as it framed her thin face. In fact, her entire body frame was boney and thin as though she hadn't eaten a decent meal for weeks. Deep, gray circles – darker than April's – shadowed the sunken area around her eyes like faint bruises. Her general appearance was that of exhaustion and malnourishment, even in her unconscious state.

"It's amazing that she could fight so well in this condition," Leonardo commented quietly, unconsciously running his fingertips along the quickly-healing cut on his neck. "Her grip last night – it was incredibly strong."

Snapping out of his dreamy trance, Donatello nodded his agreement. "Her movements were very controlled, too."

April nibbled on her lower lip in worry. "Something doesn't feel right here, guys," she said, drawing her eyebrows together. She reached for the white bandage on the girl's forehead as she spoke. "The way you described her sudden personality change seems strange, almost like –" April's words stopped short when the girl's face contorted in pain, and she quickly withdrew her hand from the bandage.

Donatello leaned forward attentively. "That's a good response..."

Leonardo was revisited in full force by his previous trepidation as the girl's eyes slipped partially open, and then closed again. All three of them held their breath as her pale hazel eyes drifted open once more, unfocused and teary. They pressed closer to the bed as to enter her field of vision.

"Lucy?" Donatello chanced hesitantly, smiling gently.

The girl's clouded eyes became suddenly sharp, and her upper lip curled in disgust as her eyes scanned the three faces watching her anxiously. A series of metallic _tinks_ could be heard as she stressed the leather restraints to their breaking point; the lead bolts attaching the belts to the underside of the bed had become rusted and weak with age. Realizing the girl's true identity too late, the three young ninjas tensed when the girl flipped herself off the bed and behind Donatello with feline-like grace. The ineffective restraints flopped uselessly to the floor.

Leonardo's stomach twisted as though someone had punched him. _Akira._

With lightning speed, Akira tore Donatello's bo from his back and hitched it around his neck, holding it tightly in place with her elbows. Since he was much taller than she was, the staff bore into his throat painfully, which forced the back of his head to rest in the crook of her neck. "_Stay back_," she warned in a hoarse voice, glaring daggers at Leonardo and April over Donatello's carapace.

"Donnie!" April yelled, frozen in place as she watched Donatello gasp for breath. Her shout drew Raphael's attention from the living room.

Leonardo gnashed his teeth as searing anger rushed through his veins. Any lingering confidence he had in his decision to bring the girl down to the lair evaporated in that moment. What was he thinking, bringing a strange, hostile girl into the lair? He obviously wasn't as qualified for leadership as Splinter believed; one of his brothers was in danger due to his foolish decision.

Thankful that he hadn't left them in the dojo after all, Leonardo drew his katanas from their sheaths and struck an offensive pose. "Let him go, Akira," he said with surprising control.

"Gladly," Akira snarled venomously, "as soon as you promise me freedom." She shot a fervid glare towards Raphael and Michelangelo as they entered the lab; Michelangelo's expression quickly turned from sleepy to gobsmacked as he took in the situation.

"Damnit, Leo!" Raphael growled, angrily ripping the sais from his belt. "I _told_ you!"

Michelangelo floundered about dazedly when he realized he was weaponless.

Leonardo ignored Raphael's outburst and focused on Donatello. His brother struggled halfheartedly in Akira's hold, knowing that she could snap his neck with one, simple adjustment. The wooden staff dug into his throat more forcefully by the second, which inhibited his breathing substantially. His fearful, brown eyes darted from brother to brother as the moments slipped by wordlessly.

A battle of conflict tortured Leonardo. After witnessing her severity the night before, he knew that Akira was very capable of inflicting harm. In addition, she seemed to have some sort of blood feud with them – particularly himself. _But why? _With this in mind, Leonardo said, "There's no need for violence, Akira. What do you want from us?"

Raphael choked on thin air when he heard this, and stared at Leonardo in shock. "Are you cra –"

"_Raph_," Leonardo barked sternly, silencing him. He stared unflinchingly at Akira as a myriad of emotions played across her face – surprise among them. Several thick seconds passed. "Please talk to us?" he prompted, cracking an unsteady smile.

After a moment of hesitation, "...Fine," she said tersely. She studied each of the turtles' faces cautiously for a few seconds before loosening her grip on Donatello. Once free, he immediately began coughing violently, cradling his raw throat with both hands as he fell to his knees. Ignoring his plight, Akira set a cool demeanor in place and held his bo amateurishly at her side.

"Let's talk," she said with eery serenity.

Leonardo felt a tremor slide up his spine as her chilly gaze locked on him. _She knows I'm the leader,_ he thought gravely. He felt the weight of Raphael's glare but chose to ignore it, as well as Michelangelo's uneasy whimpers. More conflicted than ever, he lowered his weapons by an inch and drew in a steadying breath. "Who are you?" he asked, meeting Akira's cold stare with equal indifference.

"Kotome Akira," she replied.

"Who sent you to fight us last night?"

"Myself."

Leonardo balked at her answer. "Why would you do that?" he asked precariously.

Her eyes flashed with mirth at the question, yet her answer remained as even-toned as the rest. "For revenge."

Leonardo heard a soft gasp from Michelangelo as Donatello rose to his feet and backed away from Akira slowly. The leader in blue forced his eyes to remain fixed upon hers, though the intensity in them caused his nerves to coil. He narrowed his eyes in determination to keep from looking away. "Revenge for –?"

Before his last word could be spoken, Akira turned and hurled Donatello's staff through the air like a javelin, startling everyone in the room. The bo precisely hit its target just half a moment later, which happened to be Raphael's forehead. As the turtle stumbled back from the blow, Akira dashed forward and snatched both sais from his hands. She then launched herself at Leonardo, who attempted to block her sudden attack to no avail. Using the fork-shaped weapons to twist Leonardo's katanas from his grasp, Akira surged forward and pinned him to the ground. His weapons clattered hopelessly against the floor.

"Leo!" April cried, feeling utterly useless. She glanced at the others – Michelangelo watched the scene nervously while Raphael and Donatello seemed rather dazed. "Donnie, Raph... do something!" she shouted at them.

Leonardo struggled to shove Akira's knees off his chest, but quickly froze his movements when he felt a cool, metallic pressure at his neck. Once again, he felt completely at her mercy – the foot-long sai she held could easily puncture his skin and...

"_Yame_!"

Leonardo saw the unkempt fury erupt in Akira's eyes for only a moment before she was ripped roughly away from him. As Splinter flung the girl's body halfway across the room, his furry fingers grasped the hilts of the sais she held, efficiently separating her from the stolen weapons. After scanning his eldest son's body for injuries, he advanced on the young woman as she scrambled shakily to her feet; his sons watched in dumbstruck silence. Splinter came to a halt about three feet from her and rested both hands atop his staff as the girl's pale-green eyes bore into his own. His sensitive hearing identified the distinct sound of gnashing teeth as Akira's fiery glare gradually intensified.

"Hamato Yoshi. You've certainly changed," the girl growled, pinning a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

Splinter's eyes grew wide for a split second before narrowing into dark slits. Though he sensed a vague familiarity within the girl's strange flow of chi, he'd never seen her before in his life. Besides, she was just a child. "How do you know that name?" Splinter demanded in a cold, hard voice.

Akira frowned at the question, a dark, almost whimsical expression crossing her eyes. "Yoshi-sempi, don't you...?" She suddenly laughed dryly, pressing a slim hand to her face. "Of course you wouldn't recognize me now...," she murmured.

The old rat's austere expression softened with compassion. "Perhaps if you –"

"No." Akira forced her gaze away from Splinter with cold determination and focused on Leonardo. "All that's behind me now."

Sensing the change of mood, the turtles took up formation behind their Sensei, weapons at the ready. Raphael's forehead sported a round, red welt from Akira's previous attack, and Michelangelo wore a determined expression as he held his fists in a boxer's pose. April watched with worried eyes as Akira's expression wavered at the intimidating sight.

"At any rate, I advise you to not take us lightly, _ojousan_," Splinter said coolly.

"Yeah!" Michelangelo added, glowering.

Akira scoffed incredulously. "I suppose you expect me to surrender?"

Leonardo nodded, and opened his mouth to speak before Splinter interrupted him.

"No, not surrender," he said, waving his hand for his sons to stand down. He smiled wisely. "I sense that you have a story to tell, Akira-san. We wish to hear it."

Glancing at each in turn, Akira studied the faces of her opponents. Splinter's expression held nothing but sincerity and openness. To his right, Raphael stood with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed – obvious skepticism. Donatello flanked his master's other side, looking apprehensive yet hopeful. Surprisingly, Michelangelo smiled warmly at their young foe as he patiently waited.

However, it was Leonardo's gaze that broke Akira's stubborn will. His eyes, the color of the noontime sky, pleaded to her with an almost child-like faith. Akira felt something within herself reach out to that gaze, drawn to it by an unknown power. Any resistance she could offer was hopeless.

"So be it," Akira said, dropping to her knees in a form of surrender. Bowing her head in humility, she sighed quietly, defeated. "I yield."

* * *

Translations:

_Yame_ – "Stop"

_Sempi_ – an upperclassman

_Ojousan_ – "Young lady"


	6. Chapter 6: Story

A/N: Thanks for sticking with this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Story**

"Thank you," Akira said meekly, accepting the teacup with a small nod.

Splinter smiled in return, pleased by the girl's new-found manners, and sat across from his seemingly docile guest with a teacup of his own in hand. "It is my pleasure," he replied.

Akira had not performed any acts of aggression since surrendering herself, and appeared to be mostly cooperative. When the excitement died down, Splinter had called to speak privately with their "visitor" in the dojo, to sort out the situation properly. Leonardo had successfully convinced his Sensei to allow him to remain in the room, albeit silently observing the exchange from the corner, and Raphael stayed simply by his own volition.

Hands ready to seize his weapons from his belt at any moment, the temperamental turtle glared at the intruder from across the room as she quietly drank her tea. _We're making a huge mistake keeping her down here_, he thought anxiously.

"So, Yoshi," Akira said, setting her empty cup on the tea tray in between them, "what exactly do you wish me to speak about?" She placed her hands on her knees and fixed the rat with a cold, yet patient, stare.

Splinter's left ear twitched upon hearing the name. After taking a sip of tea, he spoke. "You appear to know me. Please start by explaining how this is possible," he directed calmly.

Akira nodded and thought for a moment. If she didn't explain things to her Sempi carefully, she would only cause more confusion. "I've known you nearly my whole life, Sempi. Not very well, of course, but..." Her eyes fell to the ground, and a frustrated noise escaped her throat.

"Please," Splinter said, leaning forward slightly, "start at the _beginning_."

The girl's eyes met his for a small moment before she stood to her feet, causing both Leonardo and Raphael to visibly tense, and began pacing across the large expanse of tatami. "This body," she began quietly, clenching her fists, "is not my own. You do not recognize me because of this, and it is why I seek revenge against your... _student_." She spat the word with obvious disdain; Leonardo flinched.

Splinter allowed a short silence before asking, slowly, "What is your name, ojousan?"

Akira glanced at the rat momentarily, watching his reaction as she said, "_Watashi wa_ Inoue Miyoko."

Splinter squinted in recollection for a moment; the name stirred up a flurry of memories from his past. One in particular caused his eyes to snap wide open and stare at the young woman before him. "Shiro-kun's sister?"

At this, Akira's lips formed a hard line and her steps paused. "My brother is still in Japan, long forgotten." Her hand swiped through the air like a knife as she said this, as if cutting the thought away. "My name remained with him."

His furry brow crinkled as Splinter pictured his school days with friends long ago, including Inoue Shiro and his little sister, Miyoko. His only clear memories of Miyoko were from their ninjisu training as children – the two had been rather competitive in the dojos of Osaka. Though he was several years her senior, she had been a prodigy in their field and challenged his own skills greatly. "I remember you," Splinter said, watching the girl with a new perspective as she strode across the room.

"That was long ago, Yoshi," Akira said, slowing as something caught her eye. "Very long ago..."

Leonardo felt his breath hitch as Akira neared his corner, thinking for a moment that her target happened to be him. However, her rapt attention was focused on something else – the small shrine for Splinter's lost love and young daughter. Her eyes scanned the aged photo of Tang Shen and Hamato Yoshi with care. Though she hadn't been close to either one, the picture caused her sorrow. Shen's gaze was haunting.

"You were not the only one to lose a part of yourself that day, Yoshi," she said quietly, almost in a whisper, her eyes darkening with emotion. After gingerly touching the frame of the photo, she turned away from it and crossed her arms. Her eyes flashed to Splinter as she resumed her tale. "I pitied your rival, Oroku Saki, and followed him to New York in pursuit of you. The Foot Clan grew strong over the years, and I commanded brave and honorable men under Oroku-sama's instruction. I enjoyed my place there.

"However," Akira continued, her tone sharpening with anger, "since my master discovered the existence of the _turtles_, his vision has become clouded." A frown overtook the girl's features. "He no longer cares for honor, and men have become nothing more than tools in his sight. Even I became a mere weapon in his hand – a weapon to use and discard when proven blunt." She chuckled lifelessly at the thought.

Frowning, Splinter rose to his feet and stepped towards the girl. "Yes, Shredder lost many things that day, Miyoko," he said gravely, "including his _honor_,".

Akira gave a small nod. "Maybe so." She looked away from Splinter's gaze with a hard expression, her fingernails digging into her palms. "For not long ago, Shredder betrayed me."

Splinter's eyebrows rose. "How?"

"He killed me," she said, her face drawing into a scowl. "After I failed to capture the turtles, he sent my own underlings to cut me down. He'd promised he would if I failed again, but..." Her eyes snapped to Leonardo, filling with sudden hatred. "If you hadn't given the order to withdraw that night, I would not be like this!" she growled, roughly gesturing to her body.

Leonardo felt as though she'd smacked him. _She_ had been behind one of those countless Foot Clan masks without him even knowing it; they'd probably crossed swords on more than one occasion. After recovering from his surprise, Leonardo jumped to his feet and met her glare-for-glare. "I was only protecting my brothers – you can't blame me for that," he countered, eyes narrowing.

"But I _can_ blame you for so much more, and –"

"_Onegai_, Miyoko," Splinter interrupted gently, giving Leonardo a weighted glance. "We can settle those matters later."

Akira gave Leonardo one last scowl before relenting out of respect for Splinter. "Fine," she said, her shoulders relaxing slightly. "But we _will_ settle them."

Splinter nodded with a bit of concern for his son. It was unfortunate that such circumstances had befallen whom he remembered to be a very skilled kunoichi. Even more unfortunate that her anger seemed to be directed solely at his eldest son. "I am curious to know how you" – Splinter paused at a rare loss for words – "entered your current body," he finished cautiously.

Turning to Splinter once more, "It's a mystery, even to me," Akira said. "When Shredder's men came for me, I was in deep meditation, as I had been for several hours. I heard their footsteps approach, but sensed no danger." She took a sudden, steadying breath. "When I felt my body grow cold with death, I realized that I had no place to return to. My spirit drifted in the void."

Leonardo listened with intent now, recalling the experience he'd had recently under Master Splinter's guidance. He hadn't considered what would happen to him if his body was harmed while his mind hovered in that meditative plane.

"Interesting," Splinter remarked.

Akira continued. "This body was nearby, and my spirit sought it out," she said. "When I awoke within it, I was disoriented. I found myself in a damaged car, surrounded by chaos. Two others were there – a man and a woman, dead."

"Ah, I see," Splinter said, pinching his beard pensively. "Your spirit entered the body of the girl when she died."

An eerie smile slowly spread on Akira's face. "No," she said, softly tapping her chest with two fingers. "She's still here."

"Lucia," Leonardo said impulsively. As his master looked at him curiously, he felt like a fool for not telling him about the _incident_ the previous night.

"Yes, that's right," Akira said irritably. "The girl got lucky during my moment of weakness. I can usually keep her subdued."

Splinter shook his head from side to side. "I... do not understand."

Leonardo stepped forward. "I think I do... Sensei," he added, feeling a bit guilty for interrupting. "This girl, Lucia, and you, Akira, exist together in the _same_ body." Though the concept disturbed him, he couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction that he'd solved the puzzle.

"I have never heard of such a thing," Splinter said, turning to Akira.

"It's unnatural," she agreed, glaring icicles at Leonardo. "And all thanks to –"

"Okay, that's enough!"

The three of them started at Raphael's outburst, and turned to face the turtle as he crossed the room in four great strides. His emerald eyes were pinned on Akira with malicious intent. "I _get_ that you're all messed up right now, and I _get_ that you're mad about dying. But that gives you _no right_ to blame our family for it!" He stood dangerously close to the kunoichi with his finger in her face.

Akira felt a burst of anger in her chest as she smacked his disgusting hand away. "I do not blame your family, _warugaki_," she retorted with equal force. She then pointed at Leonardo. "I blame _him_."

"Yeah, I blame him for a lot of stuff, too," Raphael muttered, crossing his arms. "But you still have no right. You _should_ be blaming Shredder, the guy who actually _wanted_ to kill you!"

Akira scoffed, seemingly not threatened by the argument. "You do not understand, turtle, nor _could_ you."

Raphael let out a frustrated breath, shaking his head. "You really are an idiot."

Eyes flashing with danger, Akira chuckled darkly. "Am I?"

"Yeah." Raphael's eyes narrowed in challenge.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"_Shinjimae_."

"Wh-What?"

"_Raphael_," Splinter snapped, staring disapprovingly at his son.

The aggravated ninja spared his teacher a short glance before turning abruptly away. "_Gomen_, Sensei," he muttered, ignoring Leonardo's attempt to get his attention when he stormed by his brother. The sliding shoji door snapped shut behind him as he left the dojo.

Akira's eyes tarried on the door after Raphael had gone.

"Raphael still has many things to learn," Splinter said, "but his spirit is strong."

Turning partly to Splinter, Akira nodded with the ghost of a smile on her lips. "Many, _many_ things," she amended.

A brief silence filled the dojo, during which Splinter retrieved his staff from its place near the tea tray. Leonardo watched Akira's pensive eyes as a hundred thoughts crowded his mind. It was difficult – nearly impossible – to conceive that the spirit of a woman, who had grown up alongside his Sensei in Japan, was trapped inside of the young girl's body. Splinter never spoke of his childhood with Leonardo, yet Akira was a tangible part of it, standing right in front of him. Countless questions crowded on the tip of his tongue, but one in particular seemed the most important.

"What will you do now?" Leonardo asked, gaining Akira's attention.

Her gaze quickly returned to Splinter, however, and she spoke as though he had posed the question. "I wish to leave, Yoshi," she said with finality.

The rat gazed at her with deep brown eyes that asked questions without words. "I understand that desire, Miyoko, but you may still be a threat to my family. If I recall correctly, you attacked three of my sons this very morning." A hint of challenge sharpened his eyes.

Akira's posture stiffened at Splinter's distrustful tone. "I no longer wish to kill you as Oroku does. His obsession has gone too far." She paused thoughtfully. "In fact, I've already sacrificed my life for it."

Splinter nodded in agreement. "So you now understand that Leonardo is not to blame?"

A spark of ire flashed in Akira's eyes as they darted to the blue-eyed turtle. "I didn't say that," she whispered scornfully.

Leonardo stepped towards the girl with a drawn expression, feeling slightly defensive. "You know, Raphael was right for once. You _should_ blame Shredder for this, _not_ me."

Seemingly unconvinced, Akira's eyes flickered back to Splinter as if searching for agreement.

"He is correct, Miyoko," he said gently, with compassion in his eyes. "Oroku is now an enemy to you, as he is to me."

Recalling a saying that Splinter had once taught him, Leonardo said, "The enemy of my enemy..."

"Is a friend," Splinter finished, smiling at his pupil.

Akira glanced between them, indecision written on her face. Her loyalty to Shredder had become eroded over the past several weeks, which she'd spent scrounging for food and obsessing over her revenge. The Foot Clan believed her to be dead, yet she behaved as though she still walked among them. Had she become just as neurotic as her traitorous master? Only time could tell.

Facing Splinter fully, Akira fixed the rat with an unwavering, emotionless gaze. "A truce for now, then," she said, bowing slightly at the waist.

Leonardo felt a wave of relief wash through him, erasing the deep lines of worry from his face. The hopeless situation, which he had solely created by making the decision to bring the girl down to the lair, had just become a little less dire. _Maybe my judgment isn't as bad as I thought_, he told himself, cracking a small smile.

After a moment, Akira added, "I have but one condition."

"Yes...?" Splinter prompted warily.

Akira straightened to her full height and said, "You must help me _destroy_ Lucia Wood."

Leonardo's face fell. _And maybe it is..._

* * *

Translations:

_Watashi wa _– "I am"

_Onegai_ – "Please"

_Warugaki_ – "Brat"

_Shinjimae _– "Drop dead"

_Gomen_ – "Sorry" (informal)


End file.
